Death's Struggle
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: After the Eve Wars Duo was plauged with nightmares. As the guilt began to take over it sowly gained control of his life... R


Death's Struggle

                Screams and explosions ripped through Duo's head. Chaos and confusion were everywhere. The battle had begun but no one knew it was coming. _"Save us."_ They cried as they ran in circles. Duo looked all around him and couldn't concentrate. "The faces. The screams." Duo whispered. Suddenly Duo awoke and he was wet with sweat. Duo licked his lips and cringed at the salty taste left in his mouth. Duo sat perfectly still until he could see what was around him. "No battle…" he sighed relieved. "Was it a dream? But it was so real." Duo brushed back the wet bangs that stuck to his forehead as he slowly lay back down on his bead. Duo lifted an arm and rested it over his eyes. "Not again." Duo pleaded with whoever would listen. "God maybe? If there was one. I can't keep doing this." Duo almost yelled. Duo rolled over and tried to sleep but sleep did not come. Instead horrible memories and bloody battles flooded his mind. Duo laid in torment until the first light of dawn.

                Duo finished the glass of water he had used to take two Tylenol. 

"Are you ready to get to work?' Heero asked in his usual monotone voice. 

"Yeah…" Duo sighed. "I guess." Duo sat down next to Heero at a small table in Heero's apartment. 

Heero looked through the stack of papers that covered the little table and handed some to Duo for him to study. Duo picked them up and began to read but flashes of memories and battles kept coming to his mind. Duo lifted a hand to his head to try and steady himself. He was feeling very dizzy and the memories wouldn't stop coming. Faster and faster they came until Duo could take it no more. Through fuzzy vision Duo saw Heero jump up from the chair and speak to Duo. 

"Are you okay?" Heero asked not sure if he should help Duo or not. "Are you okay Duo?" Heero asked again waiting for an answer from Duo. 

Duo opened his mouth to reply but a deadly scream was all that Heero heard…  

                Duo slashed at the enemy with his beam scythe and turned to face the other suit that dared to challenge him, the God of Death. As Duo was about to slash this opponent the head on the mobile suit changed to a nameless soldier. Someone Duo had never met but a person nonetheless. Suddenly a loud hum came from Deathscythe and warning lights started flashing. Beeps could be heard everywhere. "Not now old buddy." Duo said to his suit. "We aren't done here. Come on don't give out on me now." The hum died down till it was very low and the beeping did not seem as loud either. Duo opened his eyes and found it had all been a dream…or rather a nightmare. Duo looked around him and tried to remember where he was but he couldn't place the room. Slowly a blurry figure came into focus. Heero sat reading in a chair beside the bed Duo was on. Another figure walked into the room, someone Duo did not know. The person put their cold hands on Duo's wrist and felt Duo head. 

"His fever is going down. He should be okay I don't think we'll have anymore incidences tonight." The person said. Duo wanted to jump up and demand to know what was going on but his body refused to move. He was sore all over and he didn't know why. 

_"Am I in a hospital?"_ Duo asked himself. 

Heero looked at Duo and motioned for the person who was about leave the room to come back. "I think he's waking up." Heero said leaning over Duo. 

"Yes I noticed that." The person, whom Duo had decided was a nurse said. Heero nodded and sat back down. When the nurse had left Duo tried to talk to Heero but only whispers could be heard. Heero looked at Duo and told him to lie still. Duo felt like he had been stepped on by a Gundam or something. Every bone in his body ached and his throat was to dry to talk. Heero lifted a cup to Duo's lips and Duo greedily drank the cool water. 

"Heero…" Duo said when he had finished the water in the Styrofoam cup. 

"Doctor wants you to lie still." Heero said. 

"What happened?" Duo asked. 

Heero explained how Duo had fallen off a chair at his apartment and he had spent the last few hours at the hospital in and out of a coma. 

"You mean there wasn't a battle?" Duo asked sure that what he had seen had been real. 

Heero shook his head and helped Duo sit up. 

"I'm better now. Really I am." Duo said trying to smile. His body wasn't protesting as much anymore but he still felt tired. 

"The medicine you were given made you feel sore. It should go away soon." Heero explained. 

"Did I die?" Duo asked. 

"No?" Heero said. "Like I already said you were in a coma." 

Duo nodded. "Heero I really need to talk to you…" Duo said looking at the young man beside him. 

Heero nodded and listened to Duo as he told of the nightmares he had been having and all the visions and things that he was remembering. Heero just sat and nodded and never said a word and when Duo was all done he felt better. Just to have someone listen to him was one of the best feelings in the world. 

"Thanks buddy!" Duo said. "And for some strange reason I don't think I'll be having any more nightmares." 

Heero just nodded and Duo laid down to pleasant sleep for the first time in weeks. While Duo slept Heero waited beside the bed listening to Duo as he continued to talk in his sleep. And still Heero sat there, even when Duo had stopped.  

Authors note: Awwww, what a nice friend!! And I don't' want any reviews saying Heero is out of character! It's after the war and he's changed!!


End file.
